Calvin Gets Married
Calvin Gets Married/The Greedy Mink is a fan made episode written by Disneydude15, Rigsrigsrigs10918, Cartoonlover and Magic-is-cute. Premise Calvin and Wendy are getting married, but Calvin starts to get stressed out with making his wedding perfect. Later, Smokey tries to become generous by eating and sharing a mystical fruit with his friends, but becomes greedy after eating them alone. Plot Act 1: Calvin Gets Married Part One (The day before the wedding, Calvin is getting married.) Calvin: Oh boy. Tomorrow is the wedding and I'm already nervous. (Winky enters.) Winky: Hi, Cal! (Calvin notices Winky.) Calvin: Oh. Hello, Winky. Winky: I'm happy that you and Wendy are going to get married. Calvin: Yeah. (Gulps) So am I. Winky: What's the matter? Calvin: I just hope nothing goes wrong. Winky: What do you mean? Calvin: Well, it's a big day for Wendy and I. I don't want the slightest thing to go wrong. Winky: Don't worry, Cal. Nothing can go wrong. Calvin: I hope you're right, Winky. Winky: Well, good luck with the wedding tomorrow. Calvin: Thanks, Winky. Winky: You're welcome, Cal. (Winky leaves. Calvin gets a worried look on his face.) Calvin: I hope I don't vomit or collapse. (Meanwhile, Beamer is filing Wendy's toenails.) Beamer: Hey, Wendy, congratulations on your big day. Wendy: Thank you, Beamer. I can't tell you how excited I am. Beamer: Are you nervous? Wendy: Of course not. I feel sorry for Calvin though. Beamer: Yeah. Poor Calvin. He was so nervous, he skipped breakfast. It was Louie's famous eggs and bacon sandwiches. Wendy: No kidding? Calvin loves eating eggs and bacon sandwiches. Beamer: I kid you not, Wendy. Then, yesterday, right after he proposed to you, I saw him bite off all his fingernails. Wendy: You don't say. Beamer: He was sweating like a waterfall. Wendy: Well! I never imagine him being that nervous. Beamer: Me neither. He hasn't been like that before. You better go see him. (At Calvin's dog house, Calvin is seen pacing around the room.) Calvin: I don't want bad things to happen on the wedding day. But, what if they do happen? I might barf, pass out or say Wendy's name wrong. I should know, I've seen that on Comedic Home Videos before. (A knock is heard.) Calvin: Come on. (Wendy enters.) Wendy: Calvin? Calvin: Oh. Hello, Wendy. (Double-takes) Wendy?! (Calvin hides.) Wendy: Is something wrong? Calvin: I... I'm in my pajamas. So sorry about that. I'll go get changed. Wendy: But you're not wearing pajamas. Calvin: Oh. Uh... I have to use the bathroom. I'll see you later. (Calvin rushes off.) Wendy: Goodness. He must be a lot more nervous than I thought. Maybe Elaine will help him. (Wendy leaves. Calvin enters and sadly sits down.) Calvin: Oh, nice going, Cal. Now, Wendy thinks that I've gone insane! Now what can I do?! (Outside, Wendy is seen talking to Darius.) Darius: I see. Should I go get Elaine? Wendy: Maybe you should. (Meanwhile, Cooler is picking out an outfit for Calvin.) Cooler: So, big brother, which outfit do you wanna wear? Or do you want to take the non-formal approach like I did? Calvin: Formal. I don't want to look sloppy. (Calvin starts twitching.) Cooler: So you're saying Nose Marie and I looked bad at our wedding? Calvin: (Twitching wildly) No! No! You looked nice on your wedding. It's just that I want to impress Wendy. (Scratching his hair) I didn't mean to insult you. I'm sorry. I'm very, (twitching even more wildly) VERY sorry! Act 2: The Greedy Mink Part One (Smokey is in his room writing in his journal.) Smokey: (Thinking) Dear journal. Today was an interesting one. I learned the difference between generosity and greed the hard way. Let me tell you about it. It all started with the Puppy Pound Games... (A flashback shows Holly's Puppy Pound, where Smokey, Gloomy, Sarge, Buffy, Rosy, Slushy, Stuffy, Sparky, Jazzy, Zany, Spunky, and Twitchy are arriving at the gates for the Puppy Pound Games. Cooler comes out to greet them.) Sarge: Thanks for inviting me and the gang to the Pound Puppy Games. Cooler: Pleasure. Everybody from all divisions is coming and they all made donations to the animal shelters in town. Smokey: Donations? Gloomy: You mean you didn't make a donation, Smokey? Smokey: Oh, that. Uh, heh heh. Well, my salary was docked. I don't have much. (Stuffy, Buffy and Sparky glare at Smokey.) Stuffy: Come now, Smokey. The least you could do is spare some change. Buffy: Yeah! What's wrong with you? Sparky: I don't think Smokey should participate in the Puppy Pound Games. Don't you agree, Cooler? Cooler: No, we shouldn't exclude him just for that. He probably wanted to make a bigger donation but he was running short. Just leave it alone, guys. It's no big deal. Smokey: Thanks, Cooler. I really did want to donate. Cooler: Anytime, Smokey. Let me see what team you're in... Smokey and Gloomy will be in the same team as Marcus, Momo and Tony. Smokey: Cool! (Later, Smokey is thinking about not donating.) Smokey: Why didn't I make a donation? Maybe I should be more generous. But how can I? (Later, Smokey is at a computer researching about generosity.) Smokey: Let me see if I can find out about being generous. (Howler enters.) Howler: Aroo! Howdy, Smokey. Smokey: Oh. Hi, Howler. I didn't see you. Howler: What are you looking up? Smokey: Generosity. Howler: Generosity? Smokey: Yep. I forgot to donate for the Puppy Pound Games since my division is part of the Holly's Puppy Pound group. Buffy, Stuffy and Sparky think I'm greedy. But I was short on cash. Howler: Oh. Well, I guess I should have told Cooler that the forty dollar donation sounded kind of expensive. Smokey: But can you believe Buffy, Stuffy and Sparky? I am not greedy and I am not selfish. I oughta kick their keisters for that. Howler: Aw, pay no mind to them. Besides, if they think you're greedy, then it's their problem. Well, I got to get going. Amy, Dexter and I are finishing some equipment for the games. Bye. Smokey: See ya. (Howler leaves.) Smokey: Howler's right. What am I worried about? (Smokey notices a tab called "Strawberries of Sharing".) Smokey: Strawberries of Sharing? (Smokey pulls up the article and reads it.) Smokey: "The Strawberries of Sharing are a mystical fruit that stimulates generosity. Legend has it that if one finds the Strawberries of Sharing and then shares them with friends, even the greediest and most selfish of souls can become the most generous creature in the universe." That's it! If I find the Strawberries of Sharing and share it with my friends, then I'm bound to be generous! (Later, Smokey is exploring the woods looking for the strawberries.) Smokey: Now, these strawberries shouldn't be hard to find. They're pink strawberries about the size of a mouse's head growing on a yellow vine. (Smokey spies a bush.) Smokey: Maybe they're in that bush. (Smokey uses his axe to cut some of the bush away and finds the strawberries.) Smokey: Well, what do you know? Too easy. Now, I'm gonna take these strawberries home and share them with all my friends. Then, I'll show Sparky, Stuffy and Buffy that I can be generous. As my first generous act, I'll just make sure they're ripe. (Smokey eats a strawberry.) Smokey: Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! Wow! Those are the best tasting strawberries ever! Everyone is gonna gobble down on these. (Smokey eats another strawberry.) Smokey: Mmm! Boy, I could every strawberry on that vine, but I won't. I want to share. (Smokey reaches into his back pack and pulls out a shovel and pot. He pulls the plant from the ground and puts it in the pot. He then eats another strawberry.) Smokey: (mouthful) Oh, boy. I'm taking these beauties home with me. (Later, Smokey is back at the Pound. He opens the door to the building and looks around.) Smokey: Oh, good! I made it all the way back here with the strawberries without running into anyone. I... Wait a minute. That makes it sound like I don't want to share them. Untrue! I'm really looking forward to sharing these berries. Sarge(off-screen): Smokey! Smokey: Uh-oh. (Smokey hides the pot and casually adjusts his vest. Sarge enters.) Sarge: Hey, Smokey, have you seen Cooler? Smokey: Who? Oh, Cooler! Uh, nope. Haven't seen him. Sarge: Oh, okay. I'll keep looking. Bye.(leaves) Smokey: Bye. (Smokey picks up the pot.) Smokey: Huh. That's peculiar. Why didn't I offer my boss some strawberries? Ah, well. I'll be glad to share them right after I eat a few more. (Smokey starts to eat more strawberries.) Tony: (off-screen) Smokey! (Smokey gasps and hides the pot behind his back. Tony enters.) Tony: You want to go jogging with me and Gloomy before the games? Smokey: Uh, no. Why would I want to go jogging? Tony: Just to get our blood pumping and legs working. Smokey: Uh, no thanks. You two go ahead. I'm not in the mood. Tony(disappointed): It won't be as much fun without you. Smokey: Sure it will. Go on. Have fun. Tony: OK. (Tony leaves. Smokey pulls the pot from behind his back.) Smokey: That's funny. I should have told Tony about my strawberries. It's kinda weird feeling selfish about something that's supposed to make you feel generous. (thinks for a second) Just shows how much I need all these strawberries, I guess. Heh-heh. (Smokey eats more.) Smokey: Whoo! These are sure good. Nose Marie(off-screen): Smokey! Smokey: Uh-oh. It's Nose Marie. (Smokey urgently looks around for a place to hide the pot. Nose Marie enters.) Nose Marie: Cooler needed to talk to you. (Nose Marie notices Smokey holding his fire fighter's helmet on his head.) Nose Marie: Is something wrong with your head? Smokey: Uh... I just had this nasty bump on my head. I'll go see Cooler. (Smokey rushes off.) Nose Marie: Was it something that I said? (Outside, Smokey is hiding on one side of the Pound building. He takes his helmet off to reveal the pot and take it down.) Smokey: Phew! That was close. Oh, this is dumb. Why didn't I just share them with her? It would be easier to just go ahead and share. Sparky(off-screen): Hey, Smokey! You over there? Smokey: Uh-oh. Now it's Sparky. (gasps) I know. I'll hide the pot in my backpack. (Sparky comes around the corner after Smokey zips his backpack.) Sparky: Hey, Smokey. I'm sorry I called you selfish and greedy. Smokey: Aw, don't worry, buddy. Sparky: Well, anyway, I wanted to ask you a favor. Smokey: Well, sure, anything. You name it and it's yours. Sparky: Well, I need to bring Louie some things for the snacks and I know you brought some food, so I was wondering if I could borrow your backpack. Smokey: Well, su...What? Sparky: Your backpack. I just want to borrow it for a moment. Smokey: I...uh, uh, I...No! Sparky: What do you mean no? Smokey: I mean...not yes. Negative. Nein. Nyet. O-nay. You cannot barrow my backpack. Sparky: Oh, yeah? Well then, I'm not sorry I called you selfish and greedy, because that's what you are. No. Scratch that. You are the most selfish Mink I know! Smokey(angrily): I don't care!(turns away and crosses his arms) Sparky: Well then, when the games start, you and me. You are going down, my friend, down! (Sparky leaves. Smokey turns around with a sad look.) Smokey: (sighs) That's not true. I do care. Oh, what's wrong with me? Why didn't I just say "Sparky, here's my backpack and while we're at it, why don't we share these Strawberries of Sharing that are inside it."? (Smokey plucks a strawberry and holds it in his thumb and pointing finger. Smokey then puts on an angry look.) Smokey: Because they're too good to share. That's why. Now I've really got to hide them. (Smokey goes back into the Pound, climbs a bookcase and hides his backpack in the air vent. Howler comes in.) Howler: Hey, Smokey, what are you doing up there? Smokey: Up here? Am I up here? Oh, yes I am. I-I'm dusting. Howler: Oh. Well, I read about the Strawberries of Sharing. That's some wild story. Smokey: Yeah. I've been thinking about that silly legend. Is it true that if one shares those berries, they become generous? Howler: Well, that's what it said. They do become generous. Very generous. Unless, of course, they eat them alone and don't share them with friends. Smokey: What happens then? Howler: Well, not only do they NOT become generous, they become weightless. Bye.(leaves) Smokey: Weightless? (Laughs) Now that is totally, absolutely ridiculous! (Smokey tries to jump down from the bookcase but starts floating in the air.) Smokey: Whoa! The again, maybe not. Part Two (Smokey is still floating in the air.) Smokey: Oh, how could I have been so stupid? I might as well start a new career as a Thanksgiving parade float. (sighs) I wonder when weightlessness wears off. (gasps) Oh, I wonder IF weightlessness wears off. Marcus: (Off-Screen) Smokey! Where are you? It's almost time for practice! Smokey: Oh no, Marcus! I can't let him see me like this! (Marcus and Momo are about to enter the Pound.) Momo: I don't think Smokey would be loafing off. He's always been excited about the games. Marcus: Well, Howler said he was dusting in here. (Marcus and Momo enter the Pound.) Momo: Hello? Smokey? Marcus: Huh. He ain't here. Maybe he's already practicing. Let's go see. (The two leave. The camera moves up to Smokey hiding above the door.) Smokey: Oh, this is so humiliating. I just got to get me some weight. (Later, Gloomy enters the Pound building.) Gloomy: Hey, Smokey, I'm back. I brought you a taco. (Gloomy sees Smokey sitting in a chair holding an anvil.) Smokey: (cheerfully) Hey, buddy-o-mine. Gloomy: What's wrong, Smokey? You look like something's up. (Smokey grabs the taco.) Smokey: Um... What gave you that idea? (Smokey eats the taco.) Gloomy: Well, there's an anvil on your lap. Why? Smokey: Uh, maybe it fell from the ceiling. Gloomy: Smokey, if that anvil had fallen on you, you'd be a smudge of glop on the floor. (The two laugh.) Smokey: OK, I admit. I put it on my lap. I like to have an anvil on my lap from time to time. And where's Tony? Gloomy: He's training. Smokey, do you feel okay? Smokey: Well, sure, I feel wonder...No. No, I feel awful, Gloomy. I think I've got a fever. Gloomy: Well, then you should be asleep under a nice, warm blanket. Smokey: Wonderful idea! I'll go to the couch and sleep under nice, warm, HEAVY blankets. Gloomy: Well, let me help you get that anvil down. Smokey: Wait! Gloomy: Huh? Smokey: First, I need my guitar. Gloomy: Well, it's right there. (Gloomy points to Smokey's guitar against the wall.) Smokey: Uh, no! I mean...pick! Guitar pick. I dropped it outside. Would you go find it for me while I get settled in? Gloomy: If you say so. (Gloomy walks outside. Smokey puts the anvil down and starts floating again. He makes it to the couch and pulls on it to bring himself down.) Smokey: Don't worry if it takes some time to find it. One little guitar pick is hard to find in the grass. Gloomy(off-screen): I found it! Smokey(shocked): What?! You mean I actually dropped it out there? Gloomy(off-screen): Well, you said you did. (Gloomy comes back in with the pick.) Gloomy: Ta-da! Here it is. (Smokey blows, pushing himself down and holds onto the couch.) Smokey: Good. Could you put next to my guitar for safe-keeping? Gloomy: Sure. (Gloomy walks over to the guitar case and puts the pick in. Smokey is about to start floating again and tries to pull himself down.) Smokey: WHOA! Gloomy: Smokey! Are you okay?! Are you in pain?! Smokey: No. Just for heaven's sake, go get me a quilt. Gloomy: OK. (Gloomy rushes out.) Smokey: (calling to Gloomy) Or six or seven! (normal) Oh, why wasn't I generous with those strawberries? (Later, Smokey is tucked under ten blankets and five quilts.) Gloomy: There. Boy, it must be really heavy under there. Are you sure you're not going to suffocate? Smokey: Of course not. Gloomy: Very well. I'm going to help Tony with the bench-pressing. I'll see you later.(leaves) Smokey: Bye. Thanks again. (mumbling) Now I have enough time to berate myself. (Smokey gets a funny feeling.) Smokey: Oh, great. Now I've got to go to the bathroom. (Smokey knocks off the blankets and quilts and floats up again.) Smokey(straining): If I could just reach my anvil. Gamma: (Off-screen) Smokey? Are you feeling okay in there? (Smokey gasps and blows, pushing him down and yanks a quilt over himself. He then feigns sickness. Gamma enters.) Smokey: (Pretending to be sick) Oh, hello Sensei Gamma. Gamma: Gloomy told me that you're not feeling better. However, since I practice medicine, I can help you overcome your sickness. I'll fetch my medicine kit and... Smokey: No. It's just a fever. I'm fine. You go enjoy the games. Gamma: Hmmm... (Thinking) Something smells odd around here. (Aloud) All right. I shall. But... (Gamma gives Smokey some fever medicine.) Gamma: Be sure to take this medicine. Smokey: Sure. Could you do me a favor and tell the others not to disturb me? Gamma: Yes. I hope you feel better soon. (Gamma leaves. Smokey puts the medicine bottle on the floor.) Smokey: Maybe now, I can go to the bathroom. (Smokey yanks the blankets off.) Smokey: Better hurry up. (Smokey soars to the bathroom.) Smokey: Yes! (Later, Smokey emerges from the bathroom.) Smokey: Ahh! Much better. Now if I could just reach my anvil. Gloomy(off-screen): Hey, Smokey! Card for you! Smokey: Oh no! Gloomy's coming, I'm floating on the ceiling and my anvil's too far away. (Smokey buries his face in his hands.) Part Three (Gloomy enters.) Gloomy: Hey, Smokey. Just checking to see if you're... (Gloomy notices the empty couch and blankets and quilts all over the floor.) Gloomy: Hey, Smokey, where'd you go? Smokey(off-screen): I'm here. Gloomy: Huh? Where? Smokey: I'm here. Gloomy: Oh, I get it. It's the old game. Am I getting...(looks behind the couch) warmer? Smokey: You're ice cold. Gloomy: Hmm.(looks up and gasps) Smokey! What are you doing up there?! Smokey: I'm floating. Gloomy: What? How's that possible? Smokey: (sighs) All right, I'll explain. But you have to promise not to laugh. Gloomy: Why would I laugh at my best friend? Smokey: I found the Strawberries of Sharing and I ate them without sharing. I just did a little taste test to see if they we're good for the others and I was meaning to share them, but something wouldn't let me. So now, I'm weightless. (Gloomy sputters with laughter and then laughs into the couch.) Smokey: Stop laughing! Gloomy(hysterically): Who's laughing? I'm not laughing! Smokey Give me a break. I know I did a stupid, selfish thing and sooner or later, everyone will find out. Talk about humiliated. (Gloomy stops laughing, grabs Smokey's tail and pulls him down.) Gloomy: Don't worry. I won't let anyone humiliate you. Smokey: Aw, thanks, Gloomy. If a mink ever needed a friend, it's now. But, I think I need Howler's help as well. Gloomy: Want me to go get him for you? Smokey: Sure. I don't want anyone else to see me like this. (Smokey gets back on the couch and Gloomy puts the quilts back on Smokey to keep him down.) Gloomy: I'll be right back. (Gloomy leaves. He soon returns with a piece of paper.) Gloomy: OK, Howler says if you want your weight back, you have to do something generous to make the bad magic wear off. Smokey: If it means donating the forty dollars like I should have done long ago, you got it. (The two hear a commotion outside.) Gloomy: Oh boy. Marcus, TJ and Sensei Gamma are at it again. Smokey: We better check it out. But first I need my backpack with the strawberries in it. Gloomy: OK, I'll hold you down. (Smokey gets off the couch and retrieves his backpack and Gloomy holds his hand on Smokey's shoulder so he doesn't start floating. The two go outside and see everyone looking up at Sparky holding onto the pole-vaulting bar with one hand, unable to get down.) Gloomy: Uh-oh. Smokey: Hey, Cooler, what happened? Cooler: Sparky goofed up his pole-vault and lost his pole, but he's stuck now and Marcus, TJ and Gamma are fighting over who should save him. Smokey(thinking): Wait. I can save him. (to Gloomy) Gloomy, it looks like I'm gonna have to float up there and get Sparky down. Gloomy: But if you did, everyone would see you're weightless. Smokey: Well, this is one humiliating moment I have to face. Just take me over there. (The two walk over.) Smokey: Hey, Sparky. You hanging in there? Sparky: Uh, heh-heh. Yeah. I'm just hoping those three break up their argument and get me down. My arm's getting sore. Smokey: I'll get you down. (TJ, Gamma, and Marcus stop arguing.) TJ, Gamma, and Marcus: You? Sparky: Why would you do something generous like help me? You wouldn't even loan me your backpack. Smokey: Because...(to the crowd) everyone, I found the Strawberries of Sharing and I ate them without sharing. It means I've been selfish and now I'm weightless. (Smokey takes the potted strawberry bush out of his bag and shows it to the crowd.) Smokey: Yes, I've been hoarding it, but now I'm gonna make it up to all of you. (Smokey sets his bag and the pot down.) Smokey: Gloomy, give me a boost. Gloomy: All right. (Gloomy throws Smokey, who starts floating towards Sparky. Everyone gasps. Smokey grabs Sparky's free hand.) Smokey: I really feel bad about this, Sparky. I wanted to be generous and I wasn't, but now I want to this for you. (Smokey and Sparky use Sparky's weight to gently float down. Everyone cheers.) Sparky: Whew. Thanks, Smokey. I owe you one. Smokey: No need. I'm sorry for being greedy and selfish, but now I want to share. (Smokey, still floating, plucks a strawberry and gives it to Sparky.) Smokey: Here, Sparky. Sparky: Thanks. Nose Marie: Can I have one too? Smokey: Sure. (Smokey hands a strawberry to Nose Marie.) Smokey: And, Cooler? (Smokey reaches into his pocket and pulls out twenty dollars.) Smokey: This isn't much, but it's all I got. Please accept my donation. (Cooler takes the money.) Cooler: Every little bit counts. You did good, Smokey. Smokey: You know, I feel a lot better now. (Suddenly, Smokey drops to the ground like a rock.) Smokey: Ow! My tushie. Gloomy: Well, I guess you got your weight back. Smokey: Yeah. Hey, who else wants a strawberry? (Everyone cheers and gets a strawberry. Later, that night, Sarge, Smokey, Sparky, Gloomy, Rosy, Buffy, Stuffy, Jazzy, Twitchy, Slushy, Zany and Spunky are back at their home eating the last of the strawberries. They are also sharing their clothes.) Smokey: So you see, when I found the strawberries, I though "Now I'll be more generous than ever.". But when I ate them, they were so good, I just couldn't bear to part with them. I became less generous. Twitchy: And weightless. Jazzy: Those strawberries teach generosity the hard way. Sarge: Yeah, but they do teach it. Smokey: I'm just glad to be on the ground again. And I'm also glad I made a donation. Sparky: And thanks for getting me down. Buffy: We owe you an apology, Smokey. Stuffy: Yeah. We shouldn't have called you greedy and selfish. Smokey: Aw, no problem. Everything's all better now. Hey, look. There's one strawberry left. Go ahead, Twitchy, you have it. Twitchy: Oh no, I couldn't. You have it, Spunky. Spunky: No, no, no thank you, Stuffy, you eat it. Stuffy: No, I'm good. You have it, Sarge. Sarge: No, please, I'm full. Jazzy, you have it. Jazzy: No, thanks. Gloomy, you have it, brother. Gloomy: Nuh-uh. I've had enough. You have it, Sparky. Sparky: No, you take it, Buffy. Buffy: No. Rosy, you eat it. Rosy: Uh-uh. You have it, Slushy. Slushy: No, I insist Zany has it. Zany: No, Smokey learned the lesson. He should eat it. (The Minks all start insisting at once. The flashback ends as Smokey finishes writing.) Smokey: And so, I've learned to be more generous. (Smokey finishes writing, closes his journal and puts his pen in his vest pocket.) Smokey: All right, bed time. (Smokey turns in.) End of Act 2: The Greedy Mink Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Calvin Category:Fan made episodes starring Cooler Category:Fan made episodes starring Casey Category:Fan made episodes starring Smokey Epilogue Narrator: And now, a word from our heroes. (All of the Pound Puppies, Pound Purries and Staff Member Divisions enter.) Cooler: Hello, everybody. Cooler and friends here with a special message. Nose Marie: That's right, everybody. Next week, our show will soon take place three years from now. Sarge: Despite the fact that we may look different from now, our personalities will never change. Gamma: We'll provide you new adventures with more action... Bright Eyes: More laughter.... Beamer: More excitement... Rosy: More drama... Igor: More suspense... Holly: More thrills... Kisa: More chills... Howler: More spills... Calvin: More danger... Darius: More intrigue... Catgut: More surprises... Michelle: More fun... Dumbo: More twists.... Laturna: More turns.... Zany: More romance.... Zigzag: More friends... Momo: More foes... Sapphire: With new places... Salem: And new faces. Cooler: Heck, we'll give you anything but the kitchen sink. So, be sure to tune in next week for all the fun. All: Let's start pounding! (All wave goodbye) The End Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Calvin Category:Fan made episodes starring Cooler Category:Fan made episodes starring Casey Category:Fan made episodes starring Smokey